Como tinta en tu piel
by ALE686
Summary: AU - Multipairing / Serie de One-shot's (o Two-shot's) / "Todos nacen con el nombre de su alma gemela escrito en su mano."


Buenas. Yo otra vez. Ahora con esta idea que sería a modo de one-shot's -capítulos únicos- aunque con posibilidad de continuación. Por supuesto, habrá Ichihime y Renruki. La demás, iré pensando aunque me pueden decir si quieren alguna pareja en especial. Estoy algo dormido -si no no publicaba nada seguro, tengo pendientes cosas todavía-, este no es un capítulo en sí. Avísenme si escribí algo raro, repito, ando medio dormido.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Todos nacen con un nombre ajeno escrito en la mano: el nombre de aquella persona que está destinada a ser el compañero de su vida y el punto donde se reúnan sus más íntimos sentimientos, el receptor del llamado 'verdadero amor'.

Le llamaban la marca del destino, como si el destino hablara por medio de esas letras. O 'la marca', para más simplicidad.

Algunos creían que era una desgracia, otros que no tenía por qué ser vista como una condena.

Muchos desafortunados culpaban a este hecho incambiable de sus fracasos amorosos, sus relaciones fallidas e incluso de sus sentimientos, como si fuera la causante de esos infortunios y adjudicándole varios males más.

Sin embargo, cualquiera que justificara su amor en el simple hecho de que 'estaba escrito' era un despechado o a quien le había ganado su lado soberanamente cursi. Seriamente hablando, la marca era solamente lo que su adjetivo indicaba, por más detractores que lleguen a existir y que quieran refutarlo.

No es algo que sirva para forzar irremediablemente los sentimientos de quienes se encuentren entre sí, ni para hacer que los seres choquen caminos, ni un aviso de que pasará. No es una garantía de que contraerán matrimonio o su amor será mutuo o saldrá intacto y triunfal de entre miles; es más bien una señal del cosmos de que, quien tenga tu nombre en su mano, es la única persona en el mundo que podría amarte como nadie y que tú podrías amar como nadie si ambos se dieran la oportunidad de intentarlo.

La dichosa señal va escrita entre medio del hueco que abarca la palma en la mano izquierda, donde el nombre se lleva de manera invisible a los ojos de todos salvo el dueño de la mano. Ciertamente, no por nada es cierto objeto de falacias, ya que nadie podrá corroborar visualmente si es o no verdad, siendo incapaces de leer ellos mismos si es el nombre indicado por labios del dueño de la voz.

Hay una pequeña excepción, que familiares o amigos entrometidos buscan. Tal y como la adolescencia llega y con ello ciertos procesos en el cuerpo del ser humano, el nombre se escribe en la piel de la mano durante aquel punto en que la pubertad hace acto de presencia por primera vez; ahí se queda sin poder ser disimulada, a no ser que sea escondida o cubierta con algo, hasta que caiga la mañana siguiente.

Todos nacen con el nombre de su alma gemela en la mano… figurativamente.

Todos 'nacen' con el derecho y destino de poseer, en un futuro, el nombre de su alma gemela escrita en la mano, porque todos tienen un alma gemela en alguna parte del mundo.

Si una persona posee un nombre escrito en su mano, la otra tendrá el de ésta.

Si el corazón de uno de los dos está demasiado dañado, la marca retrasa su aparición en quien lo esté.

Si una de las dos partes no tiene el interés, la marca podría no aparecer jamás, salvo el día de su muerte.

Si una de las dos partes no tiene la marca, no podrá ver su nombre escrito en la mano del otro.

Cuando una de las dos personas despierta sentimientos por su alma gemela, ésta última podrá ver su nombre escrito en la mano izquierda de la primera.

Si el alma gemela de alguien muere, el nombre se le desdibuja de la mano.

Si el alma gemela de alguien muere y éste no tenía su nombre escrito, aparecerá durante una noche entera en su mano.

Una de las dos podrá ver su nombre escrito en la mano de la otra, cuando esta persona sienta amor hacia él incluso si ésta primera no tiene nada escrito aún.

El nombre en la mano de alguien pertenece a una persona y sólo una, sin excepciones.

* * *

 **Contestando a Alexiel:** agradezco el ánimo, sin embargo me veo en necesidad de aclarar algo que tiene que ver con tu comentario ya que muchos pueden pensar igual.

Es 'cliché' el argumento -igual que muchos otros, como el típico donde ambos personajes se odian a pesar de que no lo hacen en el canon y luego se aman- es tan utilizado como el del hilo rojo. **El Soulmate!AU -lo que yo utilizo- es más visto en inglés.** **Acá en fanfiction hay montones de varias parejas que no son solo ese que me dices que incluye el Ichigo/Orihime/Rukia, usando como base lo del 'hilo rojo', Hitsuhina, Hitsukarin, Ichiruki** y no sé si habrá más, esas vi de pasada en español -no es que lo leyeras yo, pero en la lista se nota por los resúmenes que hay, yo no busco por filtro, entro de una-, por eso preferí escribir el de las almas gemelas por marca ya que a mí me aburre ver más de lo mismo, lo cual te entiendo; ésta, como muchos fic's que poseo, es mi versión de un argumento cliché, en donde en este intro trato de dejar claras las diferencias a la mayoría de las historias que la contienen, así que si no viste las diferencias al leer, entonces... no sé.

Al mismo tiempo, eso quiere decir que **si hay un fic -a partir de mi escrito- que tenga una similitud casi exacta -las reglas que puse en las oraciones finales, por ejemplo claro-, es ahí donde entraría en plagio.**

Desde el 2011 aproximadamente comenzaron los fic's con el tema de la Soulmate, yo las leía en el MCU.

Aclarando esto, me despido de vuelta.


End file.
